1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording medium post-processing apparatus, an image forming system and a post-processing method.
2. Related Art
In a recording medium post-processing apparatus that performs post-processing for a recording medium on which an image is formed by an image forming apparatus such as a printer, copying machine and the like, a stitching function unit that stitches a bundle of recording mediums by a staple (a stitching needle) is mounted in general. In such a stitching function unit, plural stitching function portions that stitch different portions of the bundle of recording mediums such as an edge-stitching function portion that stitches an edge portion of the bundle of recording mediums for example, a saddle-stitching function portion that stitches a central portion of the bundle of recording mediums for example, and the like are provided. Each of the bundles of the recording mediums stitched by the different stitching function portions is transported to different recording-medium holding trays and provided to a user.